Kabu Kabu no Mi
The Kabu Kabu no Mi (株株) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to fuse and share a body with another. Kabu for “Share”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Share-Share Fruit. 'It was ate by the The Kabu Twins, of the Hakuri Pirates. Strengths and Weakness The Fruit gives the user the unique ability to break two bodies down to a molecular level. The user usually uses this ability to share one body, but can also use it to merger with others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When the user is in need of assistance, the other can bring out some of his body parts to aid the user in blocking or attacking. The second body’s arms and legs can emerge from those of the user's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. If needed, the second body can separate from the user's body so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double teaming an opponent, the second body is not used to leaving the user's body and is much weaker when he does so. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. While within another's body, however, the second person is vulnerable to whatever injuries befall upon the host, in theory allowing the host to commit suicide to kill either of the brothers. After their separation, should any injury befall either of the users, they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's. Attacks *'Split- The user can split his body and the other body, to have a double team. *'Come Together'- The user and the second body comes back together, this user can also heal much faster with the seonc body. *'Over Here'- The second body and the user, can have the ability to go into other's body and fuse with them. If strong enough the user and the second body can take control of the vicitim making them do as they wish. *'One Thousand Punches'-the second body's arms sprout from one of the user's arm and they punch the opponent, tripling the usual damage. This attack is strong enough to shatter solid rock. *'One Thousand Kicks'-The second body's legs sprout from one of the user's and they kick the opponent, tripling the usual damage. *'Image Hell'- Due to the fact that user and the second body can manipulate the molecular levels of the body, they can rearrage thier own bodies to make them look more terrifing to scare opponents. However to fool others they calim it to be a transformation making it seem like its a zoan. However it is only a trick they use against others, however the use and the second body was change thier bone structure to make them have bone like armor on the outside of thier bodies. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit